Mine
by supermangageek23
Summary: Oneshot written for Inu/San contest on DA. theme Jealousy.


**This was written for the InuSan-Fan-Group contest. The theme is Jealousy.**

**This is AU. I do not own InuYasha, Also note that formating is weird as frick here on FFn and I aplogize.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Sango Ito.

College student. Female. Top of her game.

A handsomely rugged boyfriend, a charming best friend and a close knit small family.

Sango was a genuinely and generally happy person, she was mostly kind and she had a temper like no one's business and could show her bite was just as bad as her bark. She was smart and utterly loyal, quick to think and for the most part knew how to handle herself and others.

Sango with all her faults and all her perks was undeniably confused as frick.

She had been heading to one of her classes across campus and she saw her boyfriend of several years walking and talking with a girl she's never seen before.

The thing that made her confused though, was the fact her boyfriend looked flustered and was blushing. BLUSHING!

Her bolt friend was and acted like many things but a blushing bumbling buffoon was not one of them.

The few times he did blush, were usually only when there were discussing certain topics. The last time she saw him blushing like that was when he had first asked her out.

Oh no.

Oh Hell No.

He wasn't flirting with another girl?

Sango's mind crashed into a complete halt.

He wouldn't do that to her would he?

She turned around from the direction she was originally headed and looked to see if she could find them.

She began walking in the direction she last saw them, her mind spinning, her chest feeling tight.

There! She saw them standing outside a classroom, and he was smiling. Smiling his happy smile, the one he mainly wore with her.

She spun on her heel, her heart heavy. She didn't know what to think, didn't know how to go about things.

She walked with no destination, thinking she was already late for her class so missing a day wouldn't be too bad. She'd get the notes from a friend, and email her professor later.

She eventually found herself back near the dorm area, sitting on a bench outside.

Her eyes were glazed and vacant, her mind busy coming up with worse and worse reasons for her boyfriend to be with that girl.

"Hey" a voice said snapping her out of her daze.

"Hmm?" She murmured looking around for the source of the voice.

"You alright?" asked a guy Sango had seen around campus a few times.

"I'm fine." She said, trying to brush off his worries.

"You don't look fine" he said sitting down next to her.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

The man laughed, "Well, I guess it's really none of my business but you looked so sad."

She stared at him, most people wouldn't have bothered asking. Most guys especially wouldn't have come near her (but that was more due to her boyfriend's influence).

The guy smiled and gave a laugh again, "The name's Bankotsu" he said putting out his hand.

Sango gave a small smile before taking his hand and shaking it, "Sango, nice to make your acquaintance."

A Few hours later, InuYasha found himself nearly searching the whole campus for his girlfriend.

She hadn't picked up her phone and she wasn't in any of there usual meet up spots.

He growled becoming frustrated, ruffling his hair.

Sighing he decided, becoming angry wouldn't help so he'd try the dorms before completely flipping his shit.

He made his way to the Block A dorm area and saw his girlfriend on a bench.

He hurried his pace, as he neared he realized another person was sitting beside her.

A male sitting beside her. Oh Hell Naw.

He stormed over to them, grabbing and yanking the male up and away from his girlfriend.

"**Leave.**" he growled out.

The man sneered and pushed at InuYasha's chest, "Why should I?" he said voice full of arrogance.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sango standing up with a scowl on her face.

He ignored her for the moment and faced the male, "I said.** Leave. Now**."

Bankotsu glared and his feet moved into position. "Make. Me."

InuYasha lunged, punching him in the jaw.

The two began tussling, exchanging blows, Sango in the background yelling for them to stop being idiots and stop fighting.

Sango getting tired of being ignored, went into action, slapping both guys upside the head.

"I. Said. **Stop.**"

Before either dumbass could get a word in, she grabbed InuYasha's arm and dragged him all the way to her dorm room, closing and locking the door.

She turned to him, an angry look marring her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Tch" he said, finding a place to sit.

"Oh no, you are not going all silent, I'm going to ask what the hell that was all about."

InuYasha gave a low growl, "Shouldn't I ask you that! What the hell were you doing chatting up to some guy?! I was searching for you for most of today after class! You didn't even pick up your phone!"

Sango scoffed, "We were just talking you idiot! I didn't answer your calls cause my phone died. Besides, why are you so angry about me talking to a guy! I saw you with a girl earlier smiling and chatting with her! What was that about!"

InuYasha looked at her blankly, his anger receding for the moment. "Eh?"

"Don't EH me, you jackass! I saw you with some girl! You were even blushing!"

InuYasha continued to look at her as if she were crazy before a look of realization came over him.

"Oh! You mean Kagome?" he said completely confused.

Sango looked enraged, "What the frick do you mean 'oh? Kagome?' the bimbo I caught you with!"

InuYasha stood up at that, "Hey! Kagome ain't no bimbo, and she would be hurt to hear you say that, because in case you've forgotten, which it's clear you have! She's my brother's girlfriend and you've met before!"

Sango faltered, thinking over if she remembered a Kagome. She faintly recalled a family barbeque that InuYasha had taken her to.

"Well then why were you blushing?" she asked in a much more calmer voice.

InuYasha looked away, a flush covering his face "I wanted her opinion on something."

"And, what was it you wanted her opinion on?" Sangor prompted.

InuYasha huffed, running a hand through his hair. "I.. I was asking when a good time to p-propose would be."

Sango gasped, her own face flaming. She stared at her boyfriend, that was not what she was expecting.

"I.. I'm sorry" she quietly, ashamed for thinking so low of her boyfriend. Her eyes watered, "You're... You're not going to take it back are you?" she questioned.

InuYasha sighed and tugged her into a tight hug. "Course not woman." he said in his normally gruff voice.

Sango gave a watery chuckle, "I love you Yasha"

He gave a weak laugh back, "Love you too woman."

**the end**


End file.
